


Fools

by Denxity



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Post Wizarding War, Scars, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, eight year at hogwarts, i am so sorry once again, prefect - Freeform, scarred Draco, year 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denxity/pseuds/Denxity
Summary: Falling in love is easy.Having sex is easier.Her name was Mia Vanel. [OH]She survived the second wizarding war. [OH]A scar for each kiss [OH]But bumping into someone that can spark your soul, that shit is rare.I don't like anyone better than you
Relationships: Draco Malfoy - Relationship, Draco Malfoy/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
**"IT'S TRUE!"**

The rushing sounds of many students attempting to get on the train to get a seat did not stop Mia Vanel from arguing with her youngest sisters, Anna Vanel, a fifth year Ravenclaw.

"I doubt they will make a year 8 class Mia! Half of your grade didn't even attend! Dammit the Carrows' taught us nothing!" Anna hissed back at Mia.

"Shut up Anna!"

"You're wrong! Admit it!"

The two sisters quickly became quiet once the station itself became quiet. There was only three people that can bring a raging mess to pure silence. It was the golden bloody trio. Mia watched her sister look at the three hero's of the wizarding world in awe, Mia couldn't but help be distasteful at their sudden rise to fame; they became invincible.

Don't get her wrong, she loves their passion to see justice, and their willingness to stand up for what is right; a beacon of hope. She just hates them. Nothing personal. They aren't gods, they aren't anything special, they just have impeccable timing... their fucking timing. As the crowd moves out of the way for the chosen one and his two loyal companion, Mia whispers a quick goodbye to her younger sister, leaving her in the sea of witches and wizards in awe of being in the presence of the _who-must-not-be-named slayers_.

She felt like was she so out of place. No one understood her dislike for the likes of Professor Dumbledore, Harry freakin' Potter and his devoted servants. Like truely what did they ever do? Yes, in their own degree saved millions, but what about the other side of the spectrum? They destroyed buildings, education became irrelevant, and the law became more corrupt. She hates them for toying with her life, for the entirety of her 18 years of existence.

A little soldier girl. A chess piece. A pawn in their stupid game. She was never Mia, she was never the bright Gryffindor, she was never the the overly bright Gryffindor. That spot was solely for Hermione Granger; the brightest witch of their age.

Dragging her bag as quickly as possible to the end of the train, she was lucky to beat the holy trio, allowing her ample time to not only get her trunk onto the train but also zig-zag her way through the crowd of cheering wizards. What are they cheering for? It's only been a few months since everyone left Hogwarts. Broken, shattered, or in a coffin. Picking up her pace, she managed to get onto the train before the flood of first year students.

Mia did not want to be here. Her education finished last year. She doesn't want to be on the Hogwarts express. Not there, anywhere but there. She didn't care that she was lacking some knowledge, she didn't care that she didn't complete her NEWTS, because no one seemed to care that they didn't complete any other exam because of bloody Potter.

Begrudgingly, she made her way down the corridor to the prefect carriage - _great_. She was given the greatest insult from Professor McGonagall being chosen as the year 8 prefect, when she was the head girl last year. Obviously that was Hermione Granger's role, the perfect Gryffindor. Taking her seat in the empty compartment. She was not excited for the upcoming year.

Curling up in the corner to look at the stone wall, thank god the window didn't face the scrambling of students. Mia hated everything. She hated the itchy tie around her neck, she hated the burning sensation in her dry throat, she hated it all. The door opened and closed constantly, with more and more students enter the compartment; they were all squished up to one another. Atlas the head girl and boy arrived, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. _Great_.

They spoke about the great honour of being a prefect, having the luxury of the prefect bathroom and the responsibility to help the younger students to adjust to Hogwarts, and the older students who witnessed the horrors of war. Once they finished there well rehearsed speech, all the prefects were gushing over Hermione friggin' Granger, about her intelligence, her power, her influence. What annoyed her the most was her fellow Gryffindor prefect. Harry Potter.

The second the meeting was over, Mia zoned out. She had no intentions in socialising with the other prefects, and they seemed to get the message very quickly. The trip was very long, as the prefects, and head girl and boy decided a game of exploding snap seemed like a great idea. Mia missed the silence of her home... the deafening silence. On numerous occasions, Harry tried making conversation with her, and her response was the same, she replied with no answer. She had enough of being nice girl Mia, always second to granger Mia and not as pretty as her friends Mia.

Already dressed in her uniform, like the rest of the prefects, they all managed to miss the rush of changing into their robes. However, the noise only grew louder as Harry was telling the wide eyed year 5 prefects about his years at Hogwarts - every year a new threat. The noise was too much, it reminded her of the crumbing sky, the shattering of the sun and the red on her lips. It was too loud. Her left cheek was itching crazily due to her hair brushing against her scar, her wound, her neglected injury. She felt her world crashing, her eyes dropping, her mind scattering. She needed it. She needed it.

Pulling out an orange bottle from her pocket, opening it to let one tablet fall from the bottle. All eyes were on her. She knew the most of them knew was it was. From Hermione's gasp, Mia knew what she was thinking. Mia was a drug addict. That was simply not true.

Popping the tablet into her mouth, she closed her eyes as she swallowed the pill. Her throat burns as it slowly makes its way down her throat. She needed it. _She needed it_.

The signal that they have arrived at Hogwarts came through a student opening the door hastily to alert the prefects. It would be the first time the students would see Hogwarts after watching it crumble to pieces, and watching their friends die. Mia didn't want to go back.

Slowly, everyone left the compartment and made their way to the patiently waiting black horses. She shouldn't see them. She shouldn't. Refusing to join the other prefects, and refusing to join her fellow Gryffindor students, she stood in horror of the laughter around her. How could people be so joyful? They can only see the horses because they saw someone die. How is that good?

Eventually she decided to get on a carriage. Alone. Just how she wanted it to be. Mia was a shattered soul, and she no longer had the twinkle in her eyes anymore. She no longer wanted to please her peers, her professors, and her parents. She just wanted to breathe.

She couldn't breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorting ceremony.

**The red and gold banners** were not as bright and sparkling as they used to be, and the tables did not leave splinters in her fingers as she glided them against the edge. The laughter and smiles of students had diluted, however not fully gone, where the students laughter was nothing more than a note out of place of a masterpiece, they stood out. Mia was part of the few with a frown permanently stuck on her face, not even the roar of sudden laughter from the Gryffindor table could make a smile creep on her face. _How was every okay with sitting here?_ She thought, _so many died..._

She sat alone, at the very end of her table. She was a social outcast. Her friends weren't there for her anymore. Her class friends wanted nothing to do with her. Everyone kept their distance from her. She deserved it. The opening of the grand doors shocked too many students, it was alarming that a door was enough to scar students into a sudden eerie silence. They were all too used to the dramatic entrance of Alecto and Amycus Carrow with their latest victim, to display that rebellion would not be accepted at Hogwarts during her seventh year.

The faces of the new first years, little eleven year old's, were pitiful, they looked scared, alarmed and fearful of what house they will be put in; which death eater's and sympathises would they have to come across. With Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy and new head of Gryffindor, walked the nervous eyes first years to the end where the old stool and slightly burnt hat sat. It took longer than normal, but near the brim of the hat started to move, Mia could only be curious about what message the sorting had.

_This story has been told before,  
_ _With four founders starting it all:  
_ _Their names are ones of legend,  
_ _Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor._

_But the times of recounting their passions,  
In times of this, is too out of fashion.  
_ _Slytherin accepted those who ambitiously fought,  
_ _And Gryffindor loved all that dared,  
_ _With Ravenclaw taking all that creatively thought,  
_ _And of course Hufflepuff loved all that cared,_

_In times of new, Hogwarts have changed.  
The unity among houses are the worst ever,  
With student's beliefs staying unchanged.  
So I ask you, do you want this school forever?_

_As I am just a silly old hat and I don't know any better,  
Your fresh and old minds don't even need to bother listen.  
However, remember this as if it's your mother's letter,  
_ _I've seen all kinds, with their eye's teary and glisten._

_Today, the founders have asked me to sort everyone,  
_ _And this sorting ceremony should of begun,  
_ _But today is a test for all, new and old,  
_ _A moment for you to test where you put your gold._

_Don't just follow your daring Gryffindor,  
_ _Or else you won't be able to let out a roar.  
_ _Don't just learn from clever Ravenclaw,  
_ _Or else you won't be able to jump and saw.  
_ _Don't just listen to cunning Slytherin,  
_ _Or else you won't be able to shed your skin.  
_ _Don't just look up to generous Hufflepuff,  
_ _Or else you won't be able to hiss your huff._

_The only way to move past, well the past,  
_ _If to learn from the past and to come together.  
_ _For this grand castle to last,  
_ _We must stay altogether.  
_ _But don't you worry at all,  
_ _As it is time to be sorted into your house._

The room remained silent. No one clapped. Once again the hat was sending all the students a message, that they must unite. Mia knew this was only hopeful thinking, as all the houses struggled to accept one another, and the other houses; anyone who fought for the anti-harry side became instant outcasts. However, the emptiness of the great hall – even with all its glory from the shimmering and glittering candles, the silence was broken from Professor Sinistra yelling the first name, " _Andrews, Vincent"_ who was sorted into Ravenclaw.

The room turned into roars of laughter, clapping and talking from all the houses grew as the list went on, Mia did not join the indifferent atmosphere from earlier. She was too confused. They had all fought here not even a year ago, they had all dealt with their own special torture in their year at Hogwarts with the Carrow's.

Snitch

Mia closed her eyes as the burning sensation on her collar bone started to prick again, she was used to the sweet burning flame on her skin, dancing to the tarantella as she could only beg for her scar to stop it's chaotic dance. Everyone in this room had their own scars, she wondered if they knew hers.

"Attention, attention." Yelled Headmistress McGonagall, gaining all the attention in the room as her strict voice was enough to quieten the loudest of Gryffindors.

"Welcome to a new year," She begun, "I am glad to welcome not only new comers, but our past students. It is truly a blessing that most of us can be seated in these seats today."

The room was deafly silent. There should have been more of us.

"It would be inappropriate to not address the countless terrors Hogwarts has faced in the past years, we have lost countless good men," she paused, "women," another pause, "and children."

Mia looked down at her hands, her red bloody palms. Her finger's digging deeper into her palms, she needed to feel alive; Mia didn't believe that she deserved to live.

"Their sacrifices did not go in vain, nor the sacrifices living witches, wizards, muggle-folk and all other wizarding life go in vain. As Headmistress of this school, I want to promise everyone single one of you a year where academics can rise," Mia didn't need to look up to know that Professor McGonagall was looking down and not at the students, "and that safety is ensured. All staff only want the best for you, and so do your student representatives chosen by myself and countless other staff members..."

Was she chosen so they could watch her longer? Why was she chosen?

"...So before we feast, I would like to introduce you to our prefects and head-girl and head-boy. If you need someone to talk to, if you're struggling with subjects or the trauma of war..."

For the first time, Mia looked up to see Professor McGonagall staring at her.

"...Our eighth grade prefects all know the pain that follows a war. So it delights me to introduce our head-boy Neville Longbottom and head-girl Hermione Granger..."

She knew that all the older students were holding their breath until Hermione's name was called, she could hear it. They all hoped it wasn't Mia, she knew that all hated her. Yet, when Professor read the names of her list, none of them sounded familiar, nor did the words she said sounded at all English or Korean. They were foreign for Mia.

"Basil Octan and Daphne Greengrass is our eighth grade Slytherin prefects."

Instantly, and without a second thought, Mia turned her head to face the Slytherin table to see Basil Octan seated next to fellow Slytherins. That was a name she was familiar with. Basil Octan was the closest thing she had to a friend. Yet, they never said anything more than sabotage last year. He was the head boy with her last year. The burn from her scar on her left cheek ached as her mind recalled the memories she tried to squash, the memories she knew would kill her one day.

Professor McGonagall continued her list, but Mia could not even hear anything. She was in a trance once she saw the grey eyes next to Basil. Draco Malfoy. She couldn't believe her eyes, but who was she joking. They let her and Basil into the school even after being found guilty of their charges.

"Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall was quickly silenced by a cheer from the Gryffindor table as their mantra, their hero, and their saviours name was said.

"and Mia Vanel is our eight grade Gryffindor prefects."

The room went quieter than ever before. She could sense all their frighten eyes were on her. She understood their fear, she would have been scared of her if she was them. She was the Carrow's snitch. Everyone knew that she was the reason so many students are left scarred.

But what everyone didn't know, given the exception of Basil, was that she too was left scarred.

Every inch of skin under her clothes were scars were the words 'snitch' cut into her skin.

She was called the third Carrow, because she caused so much pain.

Yet they didn't know half of Mia's pain.

She was the girl with no choice...

...but to snitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my twin sister Alice who listened to me for hours as I verbally planned out this entire book. Her suggestions, legendary. So I do hope you enjoy this book, as much as I enjoyed exploring this world with Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

The chatter in her dorm room at night, especially it being the year started, was familiar to Mia – she used to partake in the gossip within her dorm room with Kellah Dunbar, Tabitha Jones and Miranda Cotton, however that wasn’t the case anymore. Headmistress McGonagall seemed to change more then just the great hall before the beginning of the school year; the girls’ dormitories were not the same anymore. Instead of two rooms filled with four girls, it was one large room that could fit only five.

Mia knew why three of them didn’t return. All of them did. Maybe that is why they were talking so much louder.

Lavender Brown. Killed.

Miranda Cotton. Insane.

Katherine McGee. Missing.

Yet, the girls in her room didn’t seem to care. They continued to gossip, until Hermione Granger joined the girls.

The chatters ceased as Hermione walked over to each girl to give them a hug, but not Mia Vanel. She knew that Hermione wouldn’t hug her, after all who would hug someone who was nearly sentenced to Azkaban. The thought of Azkaban should have sent chills down her burning spine, instead, it made her frown lift to nearly a smile. She had just survived. The thought of surviving made her eyes drop back to her hands which was neatly tucked into her folded legs on her bed. At a time, Mia thought it was impossible to survive, to be able to live, but she did it – in spite of so many influential individuals.

Rolling over in her bed, she covered her ears with her pillow to block the noise of the girls; she was an outcast. Fortunatly for Mia, she managed to fall asleep quickly and without any night terrors that would cover her mind for hours until all that could be heard was her deathly pleads for _him_ to stop, but tonight was different… she slept without a single thought. Instead, she woke up after the girls had already left for breakfast.

Following her routine that she had made a habit out of since the end of the war, she headed straight to the bathroom where she turned the shower on – cold only. Just standing under the chilly water was enough to not only wake the tired girl, but to also calm the crawling fire on not only on her skin, but in her mind. Oh god, she thought, what have I gotten myself into?

To an outsider, Mia was an immoral individual who lacked plenty of sanity… unfortunately half of that statement was true. Mia believed she lacked sanity, as she should have just taken the plead for 5 years, because that would mean she wouldn’t have to be here… under the freezing cold shower.

Turning the shower off, she finished the rest of her routine: Dry herself off, get dressed, add plenty of makeup to cover the bags, the splotchy red skin and to add more depth by adding eyeliner and mascara. Walking out of the bathroom with her hair brushed and straighten, she headed straight to her trunk where her wand sat. By using a simple spell incantation, she opened her trunk and grabbed not only her prefect bag that she did not wear yesterday, but her essential items. A tablet of paracetamol and a small flask of a mix of butterbeer and vodka. _Essentials_. In a matter of seconds Mia was sitting in her _usual_ lonely seat on the Gryffindor table. Eating her _usual_ toast with jam with her _usual_ breakfast tea… but there was nothing _usual_ about today for Mia at all.

Raising her head to see a young student, _must be a first year_ , thought Mia, had tapped her shoulder. His eyes were avoiding hers, and she could see that he was holding a piece of parchment but that wasn’t what concerned her… it was his shivering. He was shivering as if he had witness her kill not only his family ginger cat called Gingie, but also his own mother. It only made Mia disgusted in herself, her trial wasn’t that high profile to the likes of Draco Malfoy, yet no one seems to be nearly as scared of him. What made Mia so terrifying? Of course, Mia knew the answer, she wasn’t reminded every day that she was nearly as smart as their greatest witch, Hermione Granger, to not know why the students look like they would rather face Bellatrix Lestrange in a duel. She was their biggest threat at Hogwarts, their safe place. She made their second home a battlefield, whereas the likes of Draco Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange only initiated and finalized the fight at Hogwarts – Mia was there the whole time. She was the reminder that a war was happening… and one of their own was just as bad as the stories of the outside world where the death eaters were staying true to their namesake, both murder and torture was happening daily… inside and outside of Hogwarts.

“Mis-s-s,” The boy stuttered on his words which gained the attention of Harry Potter who sat only a few meters away, “V-a-anel um- Headmi-s-s-tres-s-s Mc-Go-” The boy stopped, his trembling was becoming impossible for most of the seventh- and eighth-year Gryffindor’s to not see, even some students of the Slytherin table was watching.

“Miguel what do you need?” Harry asked hastily, obviously Mia wasn’t the only other student curious to know why Headmistress McGonagall’s name was mentioned.

The boy, named Miguel, eye’s open wide as Harry Potter had said his name. The Harry Freaking Potter, obviously he was one of his fans that had called themselves, POTTERHEADS, stupid name if you ask Mia.

“I need to gi-i-ve her a note from Head-m-i-s-s-tress McGongall-l-l-l”

He passed her the note, in which Mia took it from him just as quickly as he ran off to the other end of the table. Ignoring the looks from her fellow Gryffindor students, she unfolded the parchment hastily to see her class schedule and a small note written on the bottom.

_Miss Vanel,  
meet me at my office, now located at the Headmistress office (formally known as Headmaster Dumbledore’s office) at the beginning of first class._

_Headmistress McGonagall._

Looking up from her parchment, she noticed that she wasn’t the only one with the golden like parchment in her hands, specific students from the Slytherin table seemed to also have the same parchment. Her eyes met with Draco Malfoy, who was similarly holding a golden parchment in his hands. Mia found herself lost in his eyes; they were the same as hers. Flooding in guilt, covered by pride and swimming in emptiness. Their eye contact was lost once Draco left to follow Blaise and Basil to their first class. Mia had spent her entire breakfast staring at Draco and had forgotten to eat, _foolish girl_ , she thought.

Picking her wand up from the table, she made her way up the numerous stairs until she reaches the golden gargoyle, which had replaced the ugly stone gargoyle from before; it had been destroyed by the Carrow’s for fun – a perfect class activity for sixth years to test the reducto curse. She wasn’t alone, as the corridor was filled with numerous students from all the houses – specifically Slytherin.

Mia knew this meeting wouldn’t be a good one.


	4. Chapter 4

Mia waited until the golden gargoyle opened, allowing entry into the headmistress’ office, which looked very different to the office Mia had become accustomed to in her seventh year. It was very bland, with numerous bookcases filled from books to vases and other items that Mia could only tell was used in some sort of educational way. The room had a large fireplace, and a desk to its right where Headmistress McGonagall was sitting, she motioned them all to sit down at a new section of the headmistress office – a large oval table with numerous seats. Taking a seat at the back, she didn’t realise until Headmistress McGonagall begun to speak that she was next to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Octans.

“I am sure you all are wondering why you are here instead of joining your peers for your first class…” The headmistress begun to say, “but I do believe that you all know why you are here.”

Mia took the time to scan the crowd to see these were the children of convicted death eaters and sympathisers. There was a total of ten students:

Ravenclaw: Matthias Lamb, known death eater sympathiser

Ravenclaw: Matilda Lamb, known death eater sympathiser.

Hufflepuff: Chayanne Shuska, on the verge of being cleared from all claims that she killed her muggle parents in the name of blood purity.

Slytherin: Pansy Parkinson, known death eater.

Slytherin: Blaise Zanbini, known death eater sympathiser.

Slytherin: Basil Octan, known death eater sympathiser.

Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, known death eater.

Slytherin: Theodore Nott, known death eater sympathiser.

Slytherin: Gregory Goyle, known death eater sympathiser.

Gryffindor: Mia Vanel, known death eater sympathiser.

She wasn’t sure if the other students were the same as her – given no choice, but regardless the nine of them sat quietly in the headmistress’ office as they all knew what she was referencing too. Their parents, who they trusted, lead them to believe that their side was the correct side, but the victors of war always got to play the game of heroes. Regardless of the beliefs that the death eaters held, since they were not victorious, they had no say in how history would view them – Mia would have no say in her story as she was a loser and loser’s never gets to say their truth.

“I’ll be talking to everyone in another private room about what will be happening with you all throughout Hogwarts,” Her eyes scanned them all, “The world is a harsh place, but I hope to make Hogwarts your safe place – regardless of your past actions; everyone deserves an education.”

She could feel Draco Malfoy looking at her, but she refused to look his way, and she refused to cover the scar that plagued her left cheek. He could see it.

“We will begin with Matthias and Matilda Lamb,” the headmistress said as she lead them to a separate office within the already massive office, “Please remain within this office until I have spoken to you.”

The door closed, leaving the remaining eight in the room. It stayed silent for a few seconds before Basil opened his mouth.

“Wait, was that Matilda Hoggs?” He questioned Chayanne, the Hufflepuff, “I swear she said Lamb…”

“The two got married, supposably they were forced to do it.” Chayanne said in a small voice, Mia knew that she was wrongly convicted and managed to find herself in a room of the worst death eaters and sympathisers her age. Mia wanted to be sorry for her, but how could she when she was clearing her name by joining the list of students planning to talk at her next court case – which would only happen if _they_ can find sufficient evidence to reopen it.

The room became silent again until Chayanne got called into the room and Matthias and Matilda Lamb left the room, Matilda was slightly teary, and Matthias looked as if he was on the verge of tears. Mia looked at the two with her eyes wide – what on earth was the headmistress saying?

Once the room was silent with only Slytherins and Mia left, Basil decided to open his mouth again.

“Crazy that 60% of us are Slytherin,” He said grinning, “even crazier that they are punishing a Gryffindor…”

She could feel all eyes turn to her.

“Are you for real Basil?” Theodore begun to say, “We both know what you two _did_.” He whispered harshly.

The once quiet room flooded into harsh whispers, “Basil has a point,” Pansy begun to say, “I don’t see Harry Potter getting any punishment for the use of the unforgivable curse! He didn’t even need it for self-defence… favouritism at its highest.”

Mia remained quiet, she may have interacted briefly with Basil last year, but she never spoken or seen these Slytherin’s talk this loosely.

Chayanne left the room all jolly, there was an extra skip in her step and Mia couldn’t help but send daggers in her directions. Why does she get to leave happy and Matthias and Matilda don’t? She knew that she wouldn’t be able to control her rage if Chayanne is cleared of her supposed actions based on fake accusations.

Headmistress McGonagall reappeared into the larger office and took a seat on the oval table. She took a deep breath before she begun to talk.

“I was originally going to take you all in individually and talk to you, however, I thought it would be best if I said it to you all whilst in the same room… I have a feeling you won’t like what I have to say…”

Mia held her breath.

“Unfortunately for the seven of you, the Ministry does not want to see any sympathy be given to you, and it was a terrible fight to have with the Minster and Wizengamot to be able to have you seven attend Hogwarts this year. Whilst you attend Hogwarts, you are protected by a new law that myself and other educators in the British Wizarding community have created, that students, no matter their actions, are allowed to finish their education before are prosuctions and sentences can be set in stone…” The headmistress paused.

“Are you saying that while we study at Hogwarts, they can’t send us to Azkaban or trial us?” asked Gregory Goyle.

“Indeed Mr Goyle, while you are at Hogwarts you are protected and exempted from any court hearing that the ministry or Wizengamot wishes to have… however…”

Mia didn’t need to know that what she was about to say wasn’t going to be pretty.

“The ministry, with the support of Wizengamot, believes they still need to interfere with Hogwarts and place spefic and highly idiodic rules for you seven students. Since I do not believe with these rules, I will not dance around the bush any longer and read them to you…”

“Three detentions within a month, regardless for the reason, will result in expulsion. They will not be allowed to attend Hogsmead. They will not be allowed to return home for the holidays. They will not be able to send or receive letters from the outside world – given the exception of letters from the ministry or stated otherwise. A tracking and tracing spell will be placed on both student and wand – including those over seventeen years old,” The Headmistress paused again, “The following students will not be able to participate in practical magic without a trained auror in the room: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zanbini, Pansy Parkinson and Mia Vanel. The following students will have to report to the ministry every Saturday: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zanbini, Pansy Parkinson, Basil Octan and Mia Vanel. The following students will be required to maintain an average of Exceeds Expectations in all subjects which will be reviewed every three months to not be expelled at Hogwarts: Gregory Goyle and Theodore Notts.”

The headmistress finished reading from the parchment, but Mia’s eyes was no longer watching the old witch but the over whelming sense of fear from everyone around the oval table. She could see the fear in Pansy’s eyes, Basil’s tan skinned seemed to be sickly white and she could see Gregory was clenching his jaw, Theodore’s hands were trembling, and Blaise’s mouth was slightly open. She turned to see that Draco Malfoy was staring at her, he showed no sign of fear.

“Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle will be required to attend a monthly therapy session,” Mia’s mouth started to dry up, “Blaise Zanbini will be required to attend a fortnightly therapy session,” Her scars started to itch again, “Basil Octan and Mia Vanel will be required to attend a special therapy session weekly which will be spoken about later,” Mia closed her eyes, “Draco Malfoy is required to also attend a special therapy session weekly which will be spoken about later.”

The headmistress stopped talking again, her words were starting to sink into everyone’s brains as a parchement appeared in front of them. It was their class schedule, with a few added things.

“Before I begin and start dismissing you all, I will warn you that failure to complete and follow the ministry’s wishes will result in many terrible things that I won’t be able to prohibit… anyway… Miss Parkinson, Mr Nott and Goyle, you will be attending your monthly therapy session on a Monday during first period, days where you are not attending therapy will be used as a study, the three of you can leave.”

The three Slytherin’s quickly left the office with their parchment, leaving only Basil, Blaise, Draco, Mia and the headmistress in the room.

“Mr Zanbini, you will be attending your fortnightly therapy session on every first Monday during first period, you will spend your second Monday as a study, you can leave.”

Blaise left the room as quickly as the other three.


	5. Chapter 5

Headmistress McGonagall’s face fell; she looked sadder if that was even possible, “Unfortunately you three will not be let off easily…”

“Already figured that one out” Basil replied, Mia wasn’t sure if he was being sarcastic or agree with the headmistress.

“The ministry and Wizengamot believe that the actions of Mr Octan and specifically Miss Vanel from last year was highly immoral, refusing to see that there was potential that there was no option but to do as you were told to do…”

“Don’t really need your sympathy McGonagall,” Basil replied, “Just tell us what rubbish the ministry is making us do.”

“Yourself, and Miss Vanel will be required to attend what they call “moral therapy” where you will have to answer questions around morality that will be given to you from the ministry. It will act as a defacto subject, where it will not be used in calculating your grade, but you will be required to attend the ministry once a week on a Wednesday morning, and use the other mornings; Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday, to complete the course work-”

She saw Basil stand up, “Are you kidding me?”

“Sit down Mr Octan-”

“I have to waste my mornings to answer bloody moral questions? What a load of absolute fucking bullshit!” He yelled as he slammed his fist into the table.

“Sit down Mr Octan!” Headmistress McGonagall said fiercer. Basil didn’t move, instead he continued yelling.

“They rob me of a normal life, now an education. Every-” He slams the table, “Fucking-” He slams the table again, “Morning, is wasted and what? We miss out on a subject – we won’t even have enough classes to complete our NEWTS!”

“Sit down Basil.”

Mia turned around to see Draco staring at Basil, “Sit the fuck down.”

Basil remained standing but did not speak as Headmistress McGonagall continued talking.

“However, there is a catch that I do not think would make either one of you happy – especially Miss Vanel. Any incorrect answers to these morality questions will be used against you in court, so I cannot stress the importance of the two of you working together because unfortunately one of you are about to descend down a slippery slope towards Azkaban.”

The room was silence, until Mia spoke.

“Did Chayanne get cleared?”

This was the first time she had spoken since being in the office, gaining the attention of Draco and Basil who were confused by her question.

“Yes.”

“So, it’s me isn’t it?” Mia looked at the headmistress, “I’m about to go down the slide…”

The room became a deathly silence as everyone understood Mia’s words, Chayanne would get to live a life of happiness, but that happiness came at the cost of Mia’s. She could feel both Basil’s and Draco’s eyes on her.

“Are-are we allowed to work together?” Mia asked quietly, “Are the morality sessions done individually or together?”

“Together. I hope you and Mr Octan can work together to get out of this mess, because if you fail…”

_Azkaban._

She feared the name more then you-know-who, it was a place for murderers and criminals – the worst of the worse and her name was being mentioned. It meant that the wizarding society saw her just as bad as a serial killer, an emotionless torturer, and a malicious death eater. She was being indirectly compared to the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange, and Malcom Glynne, a notorious killer of eastern witches. Mia would be in the same category as all the people she feared – she would become feared when all she wanted to be was loved.

But Mia didn’t believe in love anymore, not the super fictious romantic love or the community love. How could love, be real, if everyone was so contempt to see her, a young witch, trialled for actions that was not her own.

“Mr Octan and Miss Vanel, you can go and spend the rest of first period in the great hall where you will receive your first letter from the ministry 10 minutes before recess breaks out.”

Mia followed Basil out of the door until the Gargoyle closed, and Basil stopped to look at Mia.

“I can’t leave my best friend in their-”

“McGonagall won’t bite him-”

“How would you know?”

“She was my head of house for seven years-”

“But-”

“Let’s just go down to the great hall Basil.”

The two walked in silence, where Mia followed him to the end of the Slytherin table where some board games sat.

“Up for a game of wizard chess?”

Mia looked up at him and nodded.

They spent not even 4 minutes setting up the game until Draco walked into the hall and towards them, looking defeated.

“What did the nasty bat want?” Basil asked, it would be a lie if Mia said she wasn’t also curious.

Draco ignored his question, “Playing Wizard chess?” he asked with a frown, “Basil surely you know the rooks goes on the end…”

Basil’s face smirked as he started to laugh, “You’re assuming that me? Basil Octan plays wizard chess? You have sorely mistaken.”

Mia looked up at the two, they seemed so different yet so similar. When she was younger, she knew that Draco was just as cocky, loud and confident. But over the past three years, she saw Draco slowly become more reserved and Basil become more Basil like, he was sweet to his teachers and sour to his peers. Yet, he was highly charismatic, he seemed to be impossible to hate him – which wasn’t awfully good for Mia as she seemed to get his blame for his actions in the press. Mia should hate him for that very reason, but it was his lack of power in the press that made her respect him. He was able to file lawsuits against the press whilst in a court battle – a highly calculated move as he was able to subtly use blackmail of fabricated likes the ministry approved daily prophet was saying. He escaped the punishment Mia faced after the war.

“Up for a game of Wizard chess Mia?” Draco said.

The way her name melted off of Draco’s lips made her wish she taken her flask of alcohol off the table, as she had forgotten it when she left the great hall.

“What would the winner get?” Mia asked, her voice no longer small.

Basil chuckled, “Now I understand why the Carrows’ loved you more,” he looked over to Draco, “What about a bottle of firewhiskey for the winner?”

Draco looked at Mia as he said, “Deal?”, while she studied his black suit that seemed to be a lighter shade then normal, if black could even have a lighter shade.

“Deal,” Mia replied, “You move first.”


	6. Chapter 6

Mia should be praising the ministry as they have given her the week off morality sessions. She should be, instead, she was dreading her Thursday afternoon session… an exclusive year eight class.

Since arriving at Hogwarts, Mia had noticed that many seventh years had been integrated in her eighth-grade classes, however there was one exception. Defence against the Dark Arts. Of course, the class would be eighth grade only, as it was the only class that occurred in a new furnished classroom – able to hold the entirety of what left of the eight-grade cohort… _what was left_.

The room was furnished with blue and silver ribbon, rivers of books alongside the walls painted greyer than Professor McGonagall’s hair. The seats were placed in the standard rows, only taking up not even a third of the back wall. Students sat on their own, a difference to all the other classes – there was no possible way to giggle into one another’s ears… they were socially distanced. Each table was painted a different shade of brown, with the pairing chair a different colour, yet – the room seemed complete by the golden statue in the corner of what Mia assumed to be a medieval witch duelling.

Taking a seat close to the back, she was able to see that not only did Harry, Hermione and Ron all take seats in the front row, that there was no one sitting in the back but her and Draco Malfoy. A small glance at his hand, was enough for Mia to know that he was either angry or anxious, as his veins seemed to be all the more noticeable. His posture was more rigid, just like hers.

“Good afternoon class!” Said the new Professor of the Dark Arts, “Please take your seats!”

His tone was orotund; his voice loud and clear, and all the students impressively took their seats and sat down. A feat that even Professor Slughorn struggled with earlier today in potions.

The new professor was potentially the youngest out of the seven that came before him, with no sign of grey hairs… instead he was blessed with a rich black hair and a matching golden complexation. His eyes were a striking purple, as if the children she used to watch at the park had drawn his iris purple with a Crayola, a messy yet perfectly clean circle. His clothing smelt like new money, with his black pleated business pants and a startling purple statin blouse, it was as if he knew he was the main character.

His handwriting seemed to match his smell of new money, with cursive writing that was only ever taught in muggle schools, as he wrote his name on the black board that took the entirety of the front wall… right next to the golden statue.

_“Dr. Rosethal-Thorney”_

“If Rosethal-Thorney is outside of your vocabulary-”, His voice was quiet, yet it echoed all around the room due to the high ceilings, “Call me Doc.”

It took Basil no time to ask why not Professor, and they were quickly told that it was how he was addressed in the muggle world, as he has a doctorate in chemistry – a muggle subject that Mia was glad she never needed to learn. It was one of the few things she agreed with the Carrows’, they preached that the muggle world is always trying to belittle their children by forcing them to memorise stupid equations with letters, numbers and countless other things. It seemed to be the muggles version of the Cruciatus Curse.

Yet the only thing that lingered on her mind was her new professor was most defiantly a muggle. A half-blood or muggle born. She was fucked.

“In this class we will be mastering the ability to duel, to conquer and the rest of the boring aspect of teaching this class…” the professor drawled on about the other sections in the course, none which Mia cared about as her eyes stayed glued on the one word on the board. Duel.

“I do not expect to have to teach any of your how to duel,” The atmosphere in the room dropped, “Plenty of you have duelled before, for good or for evil…”

That was what she was. Evil. Not misunderstood. Just evil.

“I understand that for some, duelling with only spell has been successful for some…” he paused as he joined the class in laughter, Harry seemed to be nudged by Ron Weasley, as he was infamous for his one spell show, “whilst others are more skilled at the dark arts, spells which are deemed unforgiveable…”

Her eyes dropped to her desk, there wasn’t enough painted wood to analyse to keep her head down for long. She knew that everyone thought of her, thought of Draco – and every other student that has once stuttered the words _My Lord_.

“As an eighth-grade class, I aspect nothing but the best… and especially this being the cohort that fought the longest on the front and back lines of the war…” The professor stopped as the door opened with a loud slam.

A man in a brown trench coat with the Ministry’s golden logo bright as the sun, walked in, as if he was commanding the attention of the whole class that he also easily managed to master. Curiously, he had deep blue eyes, a stark contrast to the vivid purple of Dr Rosethal-Thorney.

“Please help me welcome Auror Kelis,” a roar of clapping occurred, of course there would be a loud cheer, as to them, he was what half of the room seemed to want to be – a war time hero, “He will not be actively involved in our classes…” his sentence was interrupted by Seamus Finnigan and Ernest Macmillan shouts of protests.

“Quiet boys!” he yelled, sending the two usually loud and disruptive boys to a quieter version; they were having a silent protest.

Auror Kelis sat at the front corner, on the opposite side to the golden statue whilst Dr Rosethal-Thorney spoke once more, “As I was saying, Auror Kelis is here to supervise those who have proven themselves to be talented in the dark arts…”

Mia’s could feel Draco’s eyes on hers, as they both knew it was time for public shaming.

“For everyone to participate, a select few requires Auror Kelis here – to ensure they do not harm students that may have caused their own downfall…”

“What the fuck…” Mia whispered, “What the fuck”

The lesson seemed to drag on, as he instructed the class on the basics of duelling. Mia would have never survived the first half of the class if she hadn’t spiked her bottle with the fire whiskey, she won off of Draco Malfoy four days ago. The sensation of fire on her tongue forced her whole body to relax, to release her muscles from its tight captivity… she was free from her body. Each sip only fuelled the fire; the oxygen to the wild spread across her delicate lips, the hellfire tunnelling down her throat as she closed her eyes. Everything seemed so peaceful outside of her mind, outside of her body. Yet her mouth was burning, her heart was thumping, and her fingers twitched every time the flames twirled, and dipped and counted 1-2-3-4 and 1-2-3-4; the tarantella. This was her façade, a perfect smile while her teeth kept guard from the fire in her soul.

Her mind was elsewhere for the lesson, she hadn’t even realised that Dr Rosethal-Thorney had called on her, until he said her name louder, darker.

“Miss Vanel,” Her posture fixed itself in a heartbeat as she made eye contact with the purple eyed man, “You’re to demonstrate to the class what a duel is- after all you were written up as the best in your year for this specific class last year,” his eyes didn’t seem to gleam any longer.

“Mr Malfoy should join you as well, it would be easier for Auror Kelis to watch you two…”

There it was. The end of the haunting bells. The bird was out of the box. She was exposed. She was what they feared and what they knew. She was a skilled dueller – privately taught by the Carrow’s, and he was a skilled dueller – privately taught by his aunt. It was as if he wanted the showdown that everyone has been waiting for, Voldemort’s child prodigy against the Carrows’ child prodigy. 

“Please make your way to the front.”


	7. Chapter 7

Each step was slower than the next as her heartbeat started to rise, her lungs were jumping out of her throat and through her ears. She couldn’t hear the other notice, no, it was all silent and dark for Mia. Her feet wouldn’t budge, and the effort to walk past the other students who were staring her down was becoming nearly impossible. As she struggled to move, she became more aware of Draco’s presence behind her; he was closer than ever before. Mia could smell his distinct smell; a mix of cinnamon and peppermint, he was a cosy winter’s night, yet he smelt like blood and metal… he was everything but what Voldemort wanted. She was everything the Carrows’ wanted. Each step she noticed the jittery hands that she punished. Each step she gazed over the backs of heads; eyes that refused to meet hers. Each step her heartbeat raced a little harder, and her hearing because a little better – enough for her to know the students were whispering about her… and Draco Malfoy.

She would have stopped in her tracks, if it wasn’t for Draco’s hands on her back – pushing her foreword. She expected his hands to be rough against her back, but it was delicate, soft and warming. It was electrifying. Mia was filled with fire, a different type of fire, a fire that warmed her, yet didn’t burn everything in her path; they didn’t make her oceans disappear. Each step was easier, with his fingers pushing her foreword, his fingernails graving across her spine… sending shivers down her spine.

“Come on Miss Vanel, we don’t have all day…”

It was no longer Draco’s fingers on her back, it was his whole palm. Why was he doing this, Mia asked herself, why? She had no time to ask as they had reached the front of the class, passing Hermione Granger’s frown. His hands left her back as he made his way to the golden statue, whilst Mia walked towards the side with the Auror sitting on a blue wooden stool. She was going to dual Draco Malfoy.

As she took her position, exactly seven metres away from the boy in a black suit, she couldn’t but help look at him intently; she felt victim to his eyes. Whilst Dr Rosethal-Thorney was going over the rules of a duel, Mia’s eyes never fell from Draco’s, as in those moments, she believed she witnessed a spark of vulnerability; Draco was scared of the thought of duelling. Yet, in only a split second, his demeanour changed drastically, as his eyes darkened and the glitter in his crystal grey eyes disappeared.

“I’ve been informed that a duelling club was re-established in your sixth year…”

There was only one thing left for Mia to do, she had to duel. After 4 months of not using her wand, she was expected to duel, and not anyone… but a past death eater. Mia could see in the corner of her eyes, that the Auror was sitting upright with his wand out, _just in case_ …. Just in case Draco or Mia attempt to live up to their names.

“A secret organisation formed by Mr James, the Ravenclaw Head-boy… to prepare students for the upcoming war…”

Gripping her wand tighter, she held onto the fragile stick for dear life. She could feel every dent and corner of her wand. All she wanted to do was breathe, she could breathe, as she wasn’t against a death eater- no. Draco Malfoy was against the best in their year, as she was not only the reigning champion for the duelling club, but she was the child soldier Voldemort wished he got to first.

“I must admit, when I first found out that not only was Mr Potter and his friends were excluded… I was disappointed…”

A secret society that allowed everyone in their year, but Harry, Hermione and Ron. It was perfect in everyway, the only advantage anyone had on the other is pure talent. None were put in life threatening situations, none were allowed in the secret society of 1995, and none of them were given private tutoring with some of the best professors of their time. It was equal… it was fair.

As everyone knew:

Harry, always, had an advantage- with countless experiences to practice his duelling.

Hermione would snitch.

Ron was excluded due to highly problematic reasons- but that didn't matter.

“But… I was most proud of my seventh and sixth grade classes earlier this week – especially those who were in the duelling club… they seemed to have” His voice travelled across the class room, “talents I never expected for their maturity.”

Draco’s full attention was on Mia. He knew Mia’s true power, as he was fortunate enough to see her being trained by his aunt – a supposed privilege for Mia… to be trained by Voldemort’s second in command. And as she delicately wrapped her fingers around the bottom of her wand, she knew this was her duel and not Draco’s… because the Carrows’ taught her one thing… and one thing well.

She snitches. She lies. She finds information she doesn’t deserve to know.

"Am I correct to assume you know how to duel?"

Both Mia and Draco only nodded their heads, of course they did, they were the children of war. Mia's eyes never left Draco's, as the bowed at one another.   
1.  
Mia turned around.  
2.  
She walked to the other side of the room.  
3\.   
She turned to face Draco.  
4\.   
In through her nose...  
5.  
And out with her mouth...  
6\.   
She raised her wand.  
7\.   
Draco was just as emotionless.  
8\.   
Mia clenched her jaw.  
9\.   
Draco raised his wand.  
10.  
The duel has begun.

Silence. The two were skilled in non-verbal magic. Mia couldn’t speak, if she did, she was cut. Her adrenaline rushed through as if she lost… she would be dragged down the cellars to the Carrows’… she couldn’t be… the memories…

Curse after incantation, and neither seemed to be attempting to attack the other. Mia had spent the majority of the time either shielding from Draco’s attacks, or attacking the disturbing purple vases filled with daisies behind Draco’s head. Craching of ceramic was the only noise, until Dr Rosethal-Thorney bellowed.

“My fifth years can do better than that!”

His fifth years weren’t under the eyes of an Auror.

“Come ‘on! Weren’t you the best of your class?!” He yelled louder from the back of the room, as Draco had hit the empty stool near the Auror – a calculated attack.

Eye contact wasn’t lost, and she could see Draco’s frown. They both knew what they were doing. They weren’t using any of their potential, they weren’t trying to attack the other. Yet Mia knew, that if the duel didn’t finish soon – they will just switch partners.

Closing her eyes, she recalled a memory, a spell, a curse she learnt. The Carrows’ had been naïve enough to think Mia couldn’t hear them when she was being held against the wall as Bellatrix added her own scar to Mia’s body – snitch over the breast. They were naïve to think she didn’t hear the words of _Omnes Stillabunt_ , the only spell she knew that overpowered Alecto Carrow.

The thought of the spell made her scars ring with pain, an etching and painful reminder of what covered her body.

“I excepted greater from a Malfoy Heir!”

Opening her eyes, she could see Draco’s façade of a bored student was starting to shatter. The Professor was humiliating them, provoking them. The duel needed to end.

“Omnes Stillabunt!” Mia yelled, the first time in the class.

The sounds of candles, wands and hanging plants came smashing to the ground. The room was silent.

Mia didn’t wait to be excused, rushing past the students and brushing by the professor as she grabbed her items and left the classroom. She did it. She could have used Harry Potter’s favourite spell, yet she decided to use the Carrows’ spell. A spell she knew Draco and Pansy both knew.

The corridors weren’t empty, as plenty of students had a free lesson, but most stop in there tracks to see Mia rushing down the corridor with her books. She was hot, overheating, her scars were burning. The blessing she received when she received the scars from Bellatrix.

They would burn, swell and bleed if she ever thought of attacking her own blood – Draco.

She needed to quench the pain, the memories, the pain… the memories. Once she was in an empty corridor, she dropped to her knees, the pain was overwhelming. Unbuttoning her blouse, she could see the blood was already staining it red; a fitting colour for her house. Her fingers touched the blood to only be sent breathing heavier as she felt the etching of letters in her skin again; her stomach was rushing as her throat exploded like a volcano.

Tears prickled her eyes. Her spare hand finding her pocket and her orange container, she needed them. Unsuccessfully at opening the bottle, she bent over her knees and cried to the floor. She was pathetic.

Mia was oblivious to Draco Malfoy and Basil Octans walking towards her, as neither knew the pain or the scars she delt with.

“What a show Mia!” Basil said in laughter, “You should’ve seen his fucking face-”

The bloodied scars on her back had seeped into blouse, visible for both Draco and Basil.

“What the fuck-”

In a matter of seconds, Mia was on her feet, Draco’s black blazer around her shoulders and forced to enter a broom closet. Mia was too dazed to even question why Draco was helping her, why she was allowing herself to be in a broom closet alone... with him. Blood… her greatest fear… blood…

Draco was pulling the blazer off, unbuttoning her shirt, and pulling her down… leaving Mia to expose her scars – her greatest secret. Mia could only concentrate on his eyes as she grinded her teeth as she felt the same sensation of being knocked to the ground and pinned by Alecto – she was always the worst when it came to scarring her – she made it a weeklong endeavour – ensuring it was clear and deeper than any other scar she thought was worse.

His fingers travelled over each scar, leaving Mia to cry out in pain and her eyes bloodshot. His wand followed his fingers, and it seemed they calmed down to a simple fire dance over her skin. She was no longer fighting herself. Mia’s legs were weak, and she hit the back of the cupboard and dropped to the ground, her legs sliding behind Draco’s who had watched her fall.

“W-why-y,” Mia stuttered softly as she closed her eyes, “Are-e you hel-ping-g m-e-e?”

He did not reply as he hastily left the broom cupboard.

Mia didn’t need to check her scars to see they weren’t bleeding anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Some may say that Draco's character is out of... well character, but I believe we all deal with trauma differently and I know I do through irrational burst of emotions. I deal with mine usually by helping others who I wouldn't usually help. So, if Draco Malfoy is not "in character" in your perspective, I apologise... but this is a work of fiction - fan fiction, thus Draco's actions, and attitudes are up for creative inspiration. 

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO MY DRACO MALFOY FANFIC!  
> I am a strong believer that draco malfoy deserves a redemption arc, however his actions of the past (eg bullying) should not be negated.
> 
> This fanfic won't be bashing on the leading characters (eg Harry. Hermione, Albus and many others), however I am also a strong believer that nothing is purely good or evil, there is a bit of both.
> 
> However, petty grudges are stupid (trust me I know this), it won't be like the hate Lavender gets for exisiting, but hate that is well deserved.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this book!
> 
> Just know it is independent from my Wanda+Loki crossover (Angels and Demons), and Antonia (Tom Riddle).
> 
> There may be 18+ themes, as already evident through drug use. If this is a trigger for you, please do not read on. This is your first, and final warning that 18+ themes will be explored.
> 
> Again, thank you for clicking on this book and reading it!


End file.
